Talk:Quincy Blood War/Archive 1
Commander Section Shouldn't we add to the commander section that Shunsui is the new captain commander (later date), or to the outcome section that he was promoted to captain commander? :Done :Thank you and thanks again for adding the extra bit as well (CoolJazzman (talk) 20:11, May 20, 2013 (UTC)) the page should be edited to show that Shunsui is the new captain commander since te previous one was killed in battle.--Wynia (talk) 22:29, June 11, 2013 (UTC) *Done. -- Arrancar Combatants Should Arrancar be added to the list of combatants on the Vandenreich's side since it is mentioned they conscripted them and one of them gave the declaration of war to Soul Society?--Wynia (talk) 23:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Firstly, remember to asks questions under a new heading - you edited a closed discussion, and that's not allowed. Secondly, they may have given the order, but we don't know if they did any actual fighting. It's the same reason we don't put Yamamoto in the combatants section of all the fights during the battle of the fake Karakura Town: he may have given the order to fight, but he didn't participate in most of them.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:47, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Captains meeting, Shouldn't we add the meeting between the captains, where Mayuri announces that the Vandenreich are Quincies and Yama Jii orders them to prepare for war. If so which event should we add it to either Return to Huceo Mundo or to the Fall of the Seireitei? CoolJazzman (talk) 15:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) New event and updates on Outcome. I think we should beginning name the event where Uryu is made the successor, (though I can't think of any titles for the event) we should at least add in the outcome section about Uryu joining the Vandenreich along with Ichigo finding out about his mother and gaining his true power.CoolJazzman (talk) 15:27, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Makeup of the War Just as a general question, what will the so-called prelude be about? Will it start with the occupation of Hueco Mundo, or will it be about what Yhwach accomplished before setting his sights on the Arrancar? Serocco (talk) 04:37, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Based completely on a prelude that was written on WoWwiki before it got bad, it would start with whatever information can be found about the Sealed King, followed by a brief exert about the Quincy extermination, followed by Ywach waking up, and finally invasion of Hueco Mundo. Mention of the increase Hollow attack in living world and the slaughter of random souls in Soul Society can be included. :Subjugation of Hueco Mundo: This section would focus on the Vandenreich's march across Hueco Mundo with their hunting squads up to the point where Ichigo and crew show up. :Fall of Seireitei: Pretty self explanatory. :Liberation of Hueco Mundo: We don't get to see it, but clearly Ichigo's crew that he left behind is trying to help the hollows and arrancar. Liberation may not be the best word but eh. Someone smarter can come up with a better name. :I have no idea what actually happened as of 546 Yeah no idea what happened there or how to even talk about it in a war article. :Now all of this, all of it, can be completely useless as I am not sure exactly how war articles are written here.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:25, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I think we should have the prelude be about the Sealed King fiasco, including the stuff about the Holy Selection. After that, there's the Subjugation/Annexation/Occupation/Conquest of Hueco Mundo, but that may end up in the prelude section as that was mostly off-screen. There's the Siege/Assault/Fall of the Seireitei, of course, which is concurrent with what I call the Arrancar Insurgency (starting with Nel asking for help and going through the Opie stuff, before settling in on Orihime and Chad rounding up the surviving Arrancar for what I presume to be an assault on Las Noches). The "calm before the storm" period where everyone is training on the Soul Society side, while Ishida is selected as the successor. Serocco (talk) 22:34, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Adding Royal Guard to Combatants section. I think we should add the Royal Guard to the Combatants section to be on the side with the Gotei 13 and Ichigo etc. (Also in the Outcome box, in the first bullet point you still have the word "Vandenreich") CoolJazzman (talk) 10:49, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I'll change the Vandenreich to Wandenreich, but the Royal Guard haven't actually fought yet.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:00, August 25, 2013 (UTC) If that's so, then why do we have Nel and her friends added when we haven't seen them doing any fighting as of yet? (Also what about Halibel fraccion, are you going to add them as well?) CoolJazzman (talk) 20:35, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Add "Arrancar" to it. It's much broader and it covers more characters than just Nel's crew. Serocco (talk) 12:43, September 24, 2013 (UTC)